Defiance of Fate
by XanatosGambit86
Summary: A fateful encounter with a certain Mage allows Kariya Matou to a walk a path that he would never have even imagined. On this path he will travel to another world and in this other world he would meet a certain Wizard. His name: Harry Dresden. It is through Harry that he will learn to forge a new future. It is through Harry, that he will learn what it truly means to defy fate.
1. Kariya:Kariya's Choice

**Kariya's Choice and a Fateful Encounter**

_ To be a Mage is to walk with death. _That was the mantra that I Kariya Matou had beaten into my head every day since it was discovered that I possess functioning magic circuits. The day I found out that I could carry on the Matou legacy should have been one of the happiest days of my life. My Father who passed away of illness was proud and my grandpa Zouken Matou the head of the family for generations, was finally coming upstairs from his workshop to interact with the rest of us more frequently. Fortune was finally favoring the family and after thousands of years, the family would be on the rise again.

Grandfather educated me about the lifestyle of a Matou magus. The more and more I've learned about this world my grandfather walked in; the more doubts I would have taking on this responsibility. It was after my sixteenth birthday that I found out about the true nature of my family's mage craft.

Up until that point, It has been nothing but flights to England and meetings with the other prominent magi family in Fuyuki city. Grandfather wanted me to learn the ins and outs of the politics of mages. He wanted to teach me which family's held the power and how to observe the flow of Clock Tower politics. The trips had been boring and tedious, the only redeeming feature being my conversations and hanging out with my very good friend Aoi. Of course, nothing in my entire life could have prepared me for the harsh reality of mage craft.

After my sixteenth birthday, Grandfather finally saw fit to take me down to the workshop. I was always used to the aura of fear and creepiness that his presence would bring whenever he came up from his workshop. However, nothing in my entire life could have prepared me for the horrors which lie below.

The workshop was dimly lit. What I could see where holes line around the entirety of the basement. The stench of rotting death filled the room. The smell was so strong that I thought I would throw up on the floor right there. I could see worms going two and from holes. That wasn't the thing that caught eyes. At the center of the basement three cages there. Within those three cages were kids no older then nine years old. Kids, who's clothes were half torn and lying on the ground writhing in pain. Their faces disfigured. Their flesh torn asunder. I watched in horror as a swarm of worms entered one cage and began to devour every bit of flesh of what looks to be an already dead child.

"What... What the hell is this?" I shouted, feeling a mixture of repulsion and horror.

"Sacrifices. It's been ages since I've implemented the crest worms. I wanted to make sure I've still had the process down before before I have you train with them. Truthfully, I would have implanted them in you when you were younger but I'm afraid the details of passing on our craft has slowly dimmed from my memories." My grandfather responded. He was following closely behind me. As always, he was dressed in those blue robes. His eyes were as black as the night and his face possessed an ancient and malevolent air. His face's inhuman features was only further accentuated by his bold head.

"They're kids grandfather! Their parents must be worried!"

"No one will miss them. They're orphans after all." The old man chuckled.

"That's not the point." I shot back. "They're suffering and you're just standing there like its some kind of joke."  
>"To be a magus is to walk with death. I've told you this many times. You have even heard the mantra many times when we went to England."<p>

"This." I gestured to the cages. "Is sick!"

"Don't be so naïve Kariya. You know the price of our mage craft. Other mages have paid far harsher prices to even use their abilities. There is one family I know of that actually requires that their second child be sacrificed the moment they're born in order to further their research."

"I thought this family was above such practices." I said quietly.

My grandfather gazed at me, surprised at the statement. There was a painful silence between us. The sound of the worms crawling were amplified because of this silence. Finally, he reacted by laughing. He laughed so hard that it echoed creepily throughout the chamber. The laugh wasn't one humor and amusement though. It was cold and cruel and it caused my body to shiver with fear.

"Boy." He responded coldly. "If you knew what some of your ancestors have done for the sake of their research and mage craft, you wouldn't be carrying such an idealistic notion." He turned around and walked towards the cages. "I should probably blame your late mother for shielding you from such knowledge. The damn bitch didn't want you aware of the Makiri magecraft until you turned sixteen. She felt that you should enjoy your life among the mundanes before I train you."

My fists clenched at hearing that slander against my mother. How dare he. My mother had sacrificed so much to make sure I and my brother were happy with our lives. How dare he insult her. That was the last straw that broke the proverbial Camel's back. The sight of those children and the amusement that Zouken Matou derived from my horror was all I needed to reach my decision.

"No." I responded quietly. My grandfather paused from his laughing and looked at my curiously.

"What was that?"

"I SAID NO!" I screamed . I glared coldly at this monster before me. This monster whom I am ashamed to say shares by blood. I spoke further, my voice growing louder and louder by the second. "If the cost of being a magus is to sacrifice innocents like these ones, then I'd much rather die then to become the kind of monster you and the rest of this goddamn community are.

"Watch your words boy. Such insolence would have already resulted in your death. I've killed some of your other relatives for lesser reasons."

"Fuck you and fuck your mage craft." I yelled back. Zouken stared at me silently. His eyes were judging me, appraising me. He let out another creepy laugh.

"That's the most spine I've seen in a Matou in ages. None of them would have dared to stand up to me the way you're doing right now." He turned and walked towards the stairs.

"Where are you going old man?"

"To get some sleep of course. I don't have energy to listen to any more of this nonsense of yours."

"We're not done yet you bastard. Release these kids now..." I bellowed, following him. I was at the other end of the steps when I felt something invisible block me from growing further.

"I created a bounded field to keep you here for the night. You were supposed to remain in one of the worm pits and let the worms implant the crest in you but considering your attitude, I am going to have to have you spend the night here in order consider what path you want to take instead. Embrace the perils that come with magecraft and power or sink into a life of mediocrity and weakness."

"Let me through. I'm not done with you yet!" I repeated.

"Yes you are." He growled. He glared at me. "Boy. I can decide your fate. I can let you live, kill you or do something so horrible that you'd truly beg for death. You are nothing but an insect for me to stomp on."

"So what. You won't let me leave unless I become a monster. That's not going to happen"

"All Magus' are monsters in one form or another. I'm just more honest about what I am then most." He step out of the door leading to the family room. "Accept your fate Kariya. If you do, then you can taste power. Not just taste. But control and wield it as a tool. A tool which can help you attain your desires. I know they're are plenty of things you want. Things like a certain daughter from a minor yet notable magus family. Who was that girl again. Kazuya something."

My blood ran cold at the mention of her name. He was talking about Aoi Kazuya. My child hood friend and my first true love. Although, I haven't really been able to spit those three magic words towards her. If I walk out on this life now, I'd never be able to talk to her again. There was a painful feeling in my chest at the thought of never seeing her.

That painful feeling was stomped out by the sight of the writhing and wailing forms of the sacrificed kids. The cost of being a magus was too high. I could not look myself in the mirror if I forced myself to kill for the sake of advancement.

"My answer still stands. A night in here won't make a difference."

The old man grunted "We'll see." and closed the door.

By the time morning came, I've managed to break into the cages and bandaged up the three kids. They were strewn in a corner, still sleeping quietly. The door upstairs opened, and my older brother Byakuya came down. He was taller then me sporting the same messy blue hair that a majority of our family has. He was wearing his pajamas when he came down.

"Where is he." I called out.

"Gone. There was an emergency he had to attend to so he left early this morning. He told me to let you up. I... was told what went on between you two."

"I see." I muttered silently. I picked up one of the kids. "Call an ambulance. They have to see a doctor."

"I can't." He replied looking away, shaking nervously. "His orders are that the kids remain here until he returns."

"For crying out loud bro, these kids can't be older then ten. They need our help."

"Its grandfather's orders." He replied meekly.

"Screw his orders." I called back, moving forward, one of the kids in my arms. "I'm doing what's right."

"Right can get you killed."

I paused, observing him. He had been a kind brother. We'd often play around and hang out in the shopping district if both of us were bored. Outside of the house, he'd always be this arrogant little toe rag who boasted about coming from a rich family. Inside, he would always be that scared little boy who could be pushed around. He was pathetic.

"No spine." I muttered quietly. I placed the kids gently on the steps. My dear brother let out a sigh of relief thinking I would comply. That couldn't be farther from the truth. I walked up, my hands clenched, and smashed my fist into that pathetic face of his. He stumbled back surprised. Blood was dripping on to his mouth from his nose. "I'm taking theses kids to the hospital and when I do, I'm returning home and packing my things.

"Karbbya." He said, his words distorted by that broken nose. "Whad aboud da famibly."

I glared at him. He turned his head away making sure he doesn't make any eye contact. I wanted to do more to him, make him suffer the way these kids hand. The kids needed help first however. Once I finished helping them, I'd have to get ready and leave. Leave this house, this family, and the life of a magi forever.

* * *

><p>I was waiting out at the bus stop, my mind working furiously on what to do. On one hand, I've felt extremely relieved that I'd escaped from a life of tormenting and causing suffering to others. On the other hand, I was about to go on the streets ill prepared for the harshness of the real world. I definitely didn't think this choice through when I decided to throw caution to the wind and pursue a life outside of magecraft. I didn't even finish high school yet. It didn't help that I had this raging headache that's been bothering me ever since I've left the house after ambulance took the kids away to be treated.<p>

"Maybe I should have purchased some aspirin before I left." I muttered to myself quietly, my palm over my head. Minutes went on by as the pain grew worse and worse until a sharpest of pains pierced my head. I fell on to the ground, my body shaking pain. At that moment my vision went white and the for a single instance, I saw something. I saw an older man with a deformed face, white hair and wearing a blue hoodie with white stripes on the arms. He was sitting in the corner of what looked like the basement of Zouken's workshop. He was clutching his arms and gasping in pain. That vision didn't end there though. I flurry of images and visions played through my mind like some broken movie projector. Images of this older man being burned to death. Another of him, confronting a tall man with a mustache and sporting a very old fashioned suite.

_"How could you do this to your daughters!" The man in the jogging outfit bellowed. _

My vision went white, my breathes grow ragged. I felt like I was going to die a million different times in million different days. Then I heard something.

"Young man. Are you alright." A voice called. The vision vanished immediately, as well as the pain from that headache. When I came to my senses, I found myself on the ground and looking at an older man with a snow white hair and beard. He was wearing a dark suit, and what appeared to be a short cloak around his shoulders. It was very reminiscent of what some of the mages in clock tower were wearing.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied quietly, regaining my bearings. "Just a headache..." I said quietly. The old man chuckled offering his hand. I took it and pulled myself up.

"Not surprising. Considering there was a dimensional tear in this part of the city before I've arrived, any magus within this area would have received a vision of one of their alternate selves." At the old man's explanation, I blinked at him confused and not quite sure if I've heard him right.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"This universe had a tear. A rather large one I have to say. You and the rest of this world are lucky that I came here on a whim. Other wise, the tear would have have widened and all of this would have ceased to be." The old man replied conversationally. "Not that it would have mattered I suppose. There is a probably a world nearby where the tear didn't happen. Infinite worlds, infinite possibilities after all."

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" The old man frowned at my response. It was clear that I should know him. Although, now that my vision and head had cleared,he did look really familiar. It took me a minute before I finally recognized him.

"You're... You're Zeltrech!?" I blurted out. The old man smiled mysteriously and nodded.

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. He was one of the most infamous mages ever to have graced Clock Tower. He was wielder of the second magic: The operation of Parallel worlds. He is well known for driving a majority of his apprentices he takes in to the point of insanity or death. Death I hear was far kinder then the fate of many of those other apprentices.

Anybody who's even spent a week in Clock Tower would hear about the legends and the myths surrounding the wizards marshal. Myself included. There was also one well known fact about the mage which caused a lot of people to avoid him like the plague. He was also a vampire. A dead apostle if you want be more specific. I've only seen him one other time in my life and that was when I was twelve years old and he interrupted a meeting my grandfather and other mages were holding to demand a new apprentice.

At this realization, I froze. My expression more then likely showing terror. Zeltrech was here. He knew my grandfather. He's probably friends with him. The main conclusion I've come to was that my grandfather sent him here to bring me back to the house.

"I'm not going back." I spoke, attempting to maintain a brave front. Zeltrech gazed at me confused.

"Alright now its my turn to be confused: What?"

"Thats why you've come here isn't it. To take me back to my grandfather?" The older man's eyes widened in surprise.

"My god child. Have you been listening to a word I've said. I've come to repair a tear in reality. Not mettle in whatever feud you have with the Makiri head."

I paused, not quite comprehending what he said.

"Your not here to take me back."

"No!" The old man replied, clearly irritated. I still wasn't to sure what to make of this. I had to be sure.

"Aren't you and grandfather friends." I asked. The old man shook his head.

"Goodness no. Maybe when I was helping the three families in establishing their long desired ritual but other then that I tend to have little to no contact with the three families. I even make it a point to avoid Zouken whenever I can. That man is absolutely disgusting. I don't know why he refuses to die. Its pitiful. Living an existence like that."

The tone in that sentence is what actually put me slightly at ease. I was still on my guard though. The man's still a vampire and therefore not exactly someone I can trust easily.

"Its why I'm leaving." I replied cautiously. "Because of what he is..."

"Oh would you relax." He said, exasperation clearly in his voice. "If I wanted to take you, I'd have done it already. If I wanted you dead, we wouldn't even be talking." His expression then turned thoughtful "Not that I have to even lift a finger to kill you. Your fate was already decided the moment you're born in the world of magecraft."

I frowned at that statement. "What do you mean by that? I'm leaving that life behind."

The old man stared at me and blinked. He let out a deep sigh and a sad smile. "That's right. How could you know. I'm the only one in all the multiverse that can see all the possible realities. All futures. All outcomes of a choice. I'm sorry if I came off as babbling. It has been a while since I've tried to interact with people that aren't my apprentices."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I look at a person. Any person. I can perceive their other selves. The choices they make, have made, and will make. Which choices will lead to their happiness. Which ones will lead them to despair."

"Are you saying you can read the future."

"Nothing quite so simple. I can simply look into an universe far older then the one I am in and look at the results of that person's choice."

"I still don't get it..." I replied causing the old man to sigh.

"Nobody ever does. Not even some of my most accomplished of talented apprentices. I suggest you stick with your future seeing assumption for now. It will be much easier to comprehend."

"So what do you see when you look at me." I asked out of curiosity.

"I've seen what you've seen when that tear was still open."

"I saw a man dying and suffering several times over in several different ways. Wait." I said, my eyes widening. At that point, I came to an realization. "You're saying that he's me? Me from the future.

"The 'you' from an older, alternate universe actually" Zeltrech responded.

"You're saying I end up like him."

"I'm saying every other alternate I've seen of you ends up dead in some variation. Its really quite astonishing to have so many similar and identical fates. A lover of one my apprentices. Shirou I believe his name was. He and his other selves held a similar anomaly to their fate. Many of his choices resulted in him becoming a hero in some shape or form. You on the other hand are quite the opposite. No matter what choice you've made after leaving this city. You've always returned and with your return, your death would happen in every way shape or form. Sometimes you get burned alive, drowned, other times shot in the head..."

He continued on, listing the ways I died in other worlds. I could only stand there and stare at him. He was speaking about my death as if he was commenting on erratic weather. Each death he talked about being more gruesome then the next.

"And you're saying I die because I''m bound to the world of magi. That can't be true. I've already settled on leaving. No way I'd willingly return. I mean; What possible reason could I have to re-join a community of monsters." Zeltrech chuckled.

"You should know that better then anybody else child. Whether you know it or not, there's still something binding you to the Makiri's fate. Some element thats chained you to this world."

"Again I ask: What possible reason could I have to..." I stopped myself as a sudden thought occurred to me. An image of Aoi's smile appearing within my mind's eye. "Aoi. I return here for Aoi?"

The Vampire chuckled as he watched comprehension dawn on face. "I've seen all your choices and the worlds that resulted in your choices young man. Of all the worlds there is but one catalyst for your return and eventual death."

I wanted to say say he was lying. That there was no way Aoi would be the cause of my death. That I would cut all my ties. However, deep down, there was some truth to what he said. I recalled what I saw. The image of the man that I would become in that other universe and many others similar to it. My vision of my other selves grew clearer as I remembered them. Looming over all of them was a shadow. A silhouette of a young lithe female. I don't even have to ponder further who that shadow was.

Even with my resolution to leave the world of magecraft behind, part of me knew that I'd never willingly cut ties with Aoi. A girl who's life revolved around magus politics and plots. Maybe on a subconscious level, I was planning on returning to Fuyuki some day. To visit her and get reacquainted with her. After all, meeting her was the best thing to ever happen in my life. I was at my happiest whenever I talk to her and spend time with her. I'd even die for her.

"Tell me then. The reason I've thrown my life away. Will my death be worth it in the end. Will it allow Aoi some happiness."

The dead apostle smiled as he pondered his next words.

"No." He bluntly stated.

"Wait. What?" I responded blankly.

"Her fate is inexplicably tied to yours, and within every world I've seen she dies just as horribly as you do."

I stared at him stunned at proclamation. Not quite believing what I was hearing.

"What's with that look? Did you think you were destined to be some sort of martyr. Dying for a loved one's happiness. There are billions of stories like that and let me tell you; Half of them don't end as happily. Especially an unrequited romance such as yours."

His words cut deep and hard, causing a sense of desperation to well up within my chest. The fact that she will never return my feelings didn't hurt as much as the fact that she will die regardless of what I may try.

"Damn it..." I breathed, slamming my fists on the bench. "There has to be another way..."

"Oh there are a billion other paths you've taken to reach an alternate answer, including remaining with the Makiri right now to become an heir. None of them have ended well for the both of you. Such is a life of magi in this world and others similar to it. Where there is magecraft there is death..."

The old man's eyes expression changed as he said those words. The vampire it appeared, came to a conclusion. What conclusion, I could not really fathom. Before I knew it, the vampire pulled something from his coat pocket. It was an oversized knife, its handle encrusted with jewels of varying colors. He placed the knife between us.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A key to defy fate." He responded. "Go on take it..."

My hands, reached out to the sheathed knife, grabbing it and observing it carefully. "Why give this to me."

"Because out of all the billions of tragic futures I saw, there was but a small light that I've glimpsed. I saw that my knife can awaken this world. Think of this knife as a key. A key to that world.

"You're saying I'll be able to reverse my fate with this?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." He replied cryptically. "That's entirely up to you."

"Why give this to me? Why help me?"

"Because I want to see it."

"See what?"

"That awakening of that one rare world. That one rare possibility. Considering my field of study I want to see what the awakening of such a world can bring. "

"So what it comes down to is, you want me to help you with you're research.

"I'm a magus remember. I'm not a saint." The vampire chuckled, he pulled a pocket watch from his coat and frowned thoughtfully. "Damn, I've spent to much time here talking to you. Now I'm late for my apprentice's lessons. I'll never hear the end of it from her. That incarnation of Rin is definitely whines a lot louder then her other selves." He turned to me smiled at me. "Well its been an honor and a pleasure young man. I hope that knife guides you to that world."

"Wait! what do I do with the knife."

"Just keep it. When the time comes that knife will grant you a choice. A choice that none of your other selves ever had. It will show you a new path. Whether or not you have the strength to walk this path... well, I guess I'll leave it up to fate."

The old man walked away. Before I could inquire any further, a hot white light seared and flashed, blinding me for a several moments. When I opened them and cleared my vision he was gone. I sat there, pondering what had happened, and I stared at the knife he handed me. The thought of leaving the knife there and just getting on the bus crossed my mind. I could ignore what I've learned today and move forward but considering the most powerful sorcerer on the planet proclaimed that my death was an inevitability and he was literally handing me the very object to defy that fate I'd be incredibly stupid to reject it.

Before the bus came to take me away from this city, I seized the knife and placed it in my bag. Even with this new knowledge, returning to the Makiri was still out of the question. Aoi would think I'm insane if I even mentioned this meeting forget the fact that telling her she would die because we're bound to some sick cycle of tragedy and destruction. Besides, I have trouble enough in trying to figure out what to do with a life outside of the Makiri.

While the knife may be salvation. I don't think it's going to help me out any time soon. For now, I'll have to figure out what to do next. I didn't have much of a plan and in all honesty I probably should have thought about timing my departure carefully but spending any more time with grandfather would have resulted in either me losing my sanity or something worse.

Overall, I was left with only one option. They're is a friend of my mother I could go to for help. She seemed kind enough and willing to help anybody in need. The problem is I was five when I saw her and for all I know she could have forgotten about me. Asking for help would be a gamble but at the moment she's my only hope at making sense of my future.

As the bus came and drove me away from Fuyuki, I looked out the window a heavy weight pressing against my chest. Aoi was supposed to move back here from England today, and I was supposed to welcome her and show her around town. Thoughts of her death being connected to mine played through my head. I'd found myself imagining the worst possible ways she'd die. I had to take a breath and close myself off. _No point in thinking about that Kariya._ _Focus on taking care yourself and then plan for the future.. _If there is a way to change this horrible fate then this knife might be a way for me to find it.


	2. Dresden:The Winter Knight

**The Winter Knight**

You're definitely never bored when your name is Harry Dresden and working under A Faerie Queen. Especially one that's the rules the winter court. Ten years ago, my first job under her was to kill her daughter. No easy feat considering the daughter in question was immortal. My next job after that consisted of what amounted to a super natural heist. I, along with a team of super natural baddies were to break into the vault of a greek god of the under world and retrieve the holy grail. I did a little better at that job. Retrieved weapons to fight outsiders, got to screw over one of my archenemies and finally performed my job as a custodian of a holy sword and handed it to a someone worthy.

I definitely knew I was in one hell of a ride when I performed those first two missions and the subsequent jobs after that got wilder. So, compared to hunting outsiders and battling the near godlike enemies of the winter court; My newest task now: Establishing a school to rehabilitate Warlocks; Should be really simple. It should be cake right?

Who am I kidding, Even when I was a private investigator, the most simple of jobs I've taken tend to go south really really fast. When I was playing body guard for a porn star director, I ended up getting drawn into a vampire conspiracy leading to a confrontation with my mother's killer and a group of porn star sorceress. (Funny enough, there was a positive end to that particular case. I got a dog and a half-brother out of the deal.) Lets not forget the murder cases I've had to look into. A lot of which have escalated pretty damn quickly. One murder case I was looking into led me to riding a zombified T-Rex down the streets of chicago to do battle with a group of a psychotic necromancers.

I digress though. This latest job or quest as my fairy godmother would put it: Establishing a new school may be more daunting then I've initially thought. The fact that I have to do it, shows how desperate both the Winter court and White Council are. More and more, Outsiders (Otherworldly beings from outside this universe) have begone infiltrating this universe and bringing forth chaos. Erratic weather patterns, increase in bizarre disappearances; Murders so bizarre and strange that even the local news has a hard time just playing it off as some urban legend. None of this helped at all by the fact that more and more people with magic potential had been awakening . With more magic users comes more warlocks just waiting to wreak havoc. A solution had to be reached and establishing a place to convert warlocks and turn them away from their dark arts was one of few viable options we had.

The White Council of wizards would not have even considered such a notion but then again there wasn't much of a white council left these days. Even with the destruction of the red court, the council found themselves fighting another war shortly afterwards. It also didn't help that a huge number of member seceding from the council itself. At this juncture any short term solution would be desirable.

With the near genocide of the Red Court Vampires, they left something of a power vacuum in their wake. All of the sudden you have all these super natural baddies coming in and getting the scraps and pies left by the vampires. Most prominent of them were the Fomer. A bunch of monsters from the sea that have kept mostly to themselves.

Seeing an opportunity from the red court's fall, they decided to throw in their cards and play the game. Since starting this second war, they've captured nearly every city in the U.S, save for Chicago, the place I've sworn to protect. The White Council had their hands full fighting them and such a fight has cost them many a good warden.

With such desperate times, desperate measures had to be called. The Winter Court needed more allies in the mortal world in order to combat outsiders that made their way there as well as to stop the growing number of warlocks from calling them. The White Council needed more wizards in their ranks in order to help fight the growing threat of the outsiders that escaped and caused destruction as well as defend against the Fomor. Inevitably, they ended up helping the other out in order to combat the ongoing outsider threat. The solution they came up with was either really brilliant or really stupid. However, they had two big problems with the plan they came up with. One: they needed an ideal location to train and re-habilitate Warlocks and two: they needed a stronger idea on how to turn a Warlock towards the straight an narrow. All eyes were directed at me because I was one: Owner of an island that served as a prison for the most horrific abominations known to man. The Island, ever since I took control had developed even sturdier defenses in place to keep out invaders as well as keep anybody inside from escaping. Two: I am wizard who once broke the laws of magic but have managed for the most part to keep my corruption to an all time low. Although, to this day I still have several detractors in the council in that regard. Lucky for me, most of those detractors defected or died during the War with the Fomor.

Naturally, they all looked to me to help establish such an institution and naturally I did everything in my power to decline. I already have a hard enough time defending Chicago from the worst of the super natural baddies. What makes them think I can establish a school to re-habilitate warlocks. My previous apprentice Molly didn't exactly benefit from my training. My faerie God Mother did way better then me in that regard. But considering how often and how close the world was to an apocalypse these days, it really didn't take them much effort to make me agree to both the council and the Queen's plans.

Of course, before I can establish 'Hogwarts School for Delinquent Witches and Wizards, I had to first get out of this really really tricky situation I've found myself walking into. You see, this current job Mab is having me do is to hunt down a human infected with nemesis (A virus which outsiders can use to infect any living being and turn that being for their own purposes.) While any other servant of hers could do that; This particular infected human managed to humiliate Mab in such a way that she personally asked me, The Winter Knight to kill him. I'd normally refuse out of spite and habit, but if somebody infected with Nemesis is running around and causing havoc in my city, then of course it naturally falls to me to serve as its protector. I think thats why Mab came to me in the first place to handle this hunt. She knew I wouldn't stand around while chicago comes to harm. It was really a simple job though and it shouldn't be a problem. Go in and come back in time to see both council's arrival and the winter fae finish construction of the new school

As I said before though; Nothing is ever so simple. Mab gave me the building address her target was in and soon after, I arrived at that location equipped with my staff and duster. My shield bracelet is all charged and I was completely rested. It was night time, and I've grown adept enough at my veils that I should be able to hide and track my target until he reaches the ideal location to corner and capture him.

So there I was, waiting and stalking like a predator in the night, hiding right in front of my target's nest. The eyes of the giant mouse on the sign of the building staring down at me like a chick guarding its hens. He came out of the building then, all pimply, ginger, and skinny wearing that red Chucke E Cheese uniform. There he was, ready to be taken out and captured. I followed him carefully, making sure that the target himself wasn't leading me into an ambush.

Now, one might be asking how could a skinny teenager wearing that ridiculous uniform humiliate The Winter Queen much less gain her attention. The better question at the moment would be why would the queen ask me a Wizard of great combat experience to deal with him. Let me tell you: When you deal with the super natural nothing is ever what it seems.

Case in point, the Chuck E Cheese employee led me right into a dark alley. The moment he entered the dark alley, I already knew what was coming and I didn't bother keeping up my veil. I dispelled it immediately.

"Cute. Real cute." I called out. The Chucke E Cheese employee wasn't even trying that hard to lead me into an ambush. After all, The moment we entered I already sensed that there were two people in alley, both of them with veils. Veils which were pretty flimsy actually. The red head turned around and grinned at me causing me to grunt in annoyance.

"So you're The Winter Bitch's attack dog." The young man spoke, his voice smug.

"And you must be the one that pissed off said bitch..."

"Tell me, did she like my parting gift?"

I shrugged "Are the outsider's so desperate they infect a kid who sounds like he hasn't hit puberty?" I sniped back. I gathered as much energy as I could into my staff, carefully staring at the nerdy looking kid in front of me. He looked way to relaxed for somebody that's being confronted by the winter Knight. Not just The Winter Knight, but a Wizard who's dealt with more threats then most wizards did when they reached their hundreds. Not to sound too arrogant but I'm kind of a big deal.

"Alright kid." I spoke, my tone neutral yet pleading. "I'm only going to ask you once, that thing that's clouded your mind; If you come with me we can clean it out. Get you all healed up."

"And why would I do that. 'It' has offered me so much more then anybody else in my life." The red head responded. "Power, prestige, and respect. Something nobody else has ever given me. It's willing to give me more, once I take your head star born."

I let out a tired sigh in response. I've hunted many mortals that were infected with Nemesis, a lot of those people could not be talked into being purified.

There is a way to cure this viral adversary. However it could only be applied to people willing to be purified. People who had the strength to choose to be cured. My Faerie godmother was infected and she managed purge the virus from her body. Then again, she was a Faerie and most likely had better resistance against this kind of thing. Most of the infected mortals coldly refused my offer of help causing me to try to capture and seal them in Demon Reach with a future hope that they can be talked into being cured. Capturing them was the hardest as every person nemesis had infected always came equipped with some super natural power. Most of those cases ended with me placing a bullet to an infected mortals head or a fire spell to the face of some none-mortal.

"I have friends Harry Dresden. Friends who are loyal to me and the greater cause. I have nothing to fear. You do though. I think its you that should surrender to me!" The kid spoke. I rolled my eyes. Hells Bells, this kid in ever sense of the word. Instead of withstanding any more of this talk I pointed my staff at the kid's so called allies and worded lazily. "Infriga!"

The temperature in the alley froze unexpectedly and my spell struck two men standing right behind the kid. Ice coated the mens bodies, with expressions of plain shock on their faces. Is coated around the surrounding areas.

"You mean those friends?" I mocked. I pointed my oak staff at him and before I incanted my spell another fire ball struck me from behind. Lucky, my duster with all of its enchantments gave me all the its protection. It also helps that I have shield bracelet equipped and managed to turn and block most of the oncoming fire.

"Infriga" I replied pointing my staff reflexively at my attackers. The other half of the alley was soon covered in ice.

"You missed Dres-" Before the red head could even finish, I quickly casted another spell. I pointed my staff, aiming at the ice.

"Fuego." I bellowed, Silvery fire erupted from the end of my blasting rod. The result: ice melted so fast and so rapidly that it caused steam and fog to flood the alley. At this point time seemed to have stopped as I activated the power within me: Winter's Mantle

Winter's mantle. A power given to all Winter knights. It augments the physical abilities of the wielder in exchange for awakening their raw instincts and predatory nature. All this time I was fortunate to keep the mantle and its side effects under full control. The thought of my own daughters reactions if I failed helped greatly whenever I had this power active.

The moment I had tapped into the Winter Mantle's full power my awareness of the world around me increased to the highest degree. I can hear every sound; Cars several miles away. I even heard the ice melting from my use of fire. More importantly, my sense of smell was heightened. Amongst the putrid scent of gravel and sewage I picked of two magic users who attacked me. I let out a savage smile as I propelled my body forward, moving at the pace of lion. With one punch, I knocked out one attacker and with a swift grab to the other magic user I throw him to the ground pinned him with my knees and broke his arm. The man's scream pierced the night air. My attention then turned to the last of my prey. The little bastard no longer had any friends to count on. He was mine for the kill.

He was like a dear in head lights when the fog cleared up and he saw two of my other attackers down.

"You should have run when you had the chance kid. Your little ambush failed. Miserably." I grunted. Slowly, I walked towards him, savoring the fear of my prey. The kid just stepped back, doing as much as he can to look brave. The moment I was several feet away from him, the kid smiled which caused me to stop in my tracks. My mind quickly reasserted its control over my predator nature and I gripped my staff aiming it at the kid. A force spell should be enough to knock him out. Before I could do anything, the kid threw out his hand and muttered some incomprehensible pseudo latin. Lightening protruded from his finger tips and I ended up raising my shield spells to their maximum. I managed to throw myself to the side. The lightening had dissipated the kid darted passed me. Grunting, I gathered more energy and focused on my target.

"Fozare!" I muttered. The force spell knocked the kid on his feet. Gathering energy once more I muttered "Infriga!" Freezing the kid's arm's and legs insuring that he doesn't get away from me.

"Kill me if you want. It makes no difference. There are others like me." The red head head groaned. I shook my head.

"Tell me something I don't know." I replied annoyance clear in my tone. I went to check on my other attackers. I didn't really get a good look at them what it being dark and all but once I did, my eyes widened in shock as I came into the realization of the identity of the other attackers.

"Stars and Stones! You're former White Council!"

* * *

><p><p>

I had to call up the Wardens to help sort out this mess. They came in and took the four into custody. The four magic users that attacked me were part of the group that left the Council. Through careful prodding and interrogation it turned out that these four were enthralled by the kid. The Gate Keeper as well as the available medical wizards, did all they could to ensure that whatever influence the kid had on the four wizards; That it would be purged. However, they would never be the same and may spend a majority of their lives recovering from psychic manipulation. As for , I brought him to demon reach and sealed him in a crystal cell in a block of the underground prison dedicated to sealing a way those infected by nemesis and similar viruses.

"You know; Her highness did order you to kill him, did she not?" A voice called out form behind me as I finished sealing him up. I turned my head, and found myself looking at a women of pale blue skin and crimson hair.

"The Queen knows how I work godmother" I grunted. "I don't kill those infected unless I'm absolutely sure they can't be saved."

"Did not all of the previous victims of the adversary prove otherwise?"

"Yes, but there is always hope." I responded. Lenan Sidhe simply sighed.

"You've been spending to much time with that former Knight Of Cross." She replied. I chuckled in response. Micheal was a good man and good company whenever my wife and daughter leave town. He along with his wife Charity took care of my daughter when I couldn't have during the darker moments in my life.

"Since you're here, I take it you're almost finished building it."

"Just a few more touches and it will be ready to accept the first of your students and teachers."

"Right. _Students_..." I said. From what I gleamed at the building plans, it seemed like another prison rather then a school for wizards. It makes a little sense though considering the students coming in were going to be talents who once delved into the dark arts. I beckoned my godmother to follow me out of the cave

"I take it you have something you need to tell me."

"Yes, but not until we reach the school." She said.

* * *

><p><p>

The school was huge! It didn't even look like a school. It was enormous castle that toward over the entire island. 'Hogwarts School for Delinquent Witch's and Wizards' indeed. The inner halls were lined with red carpets. There was enchanted knights armor in ever corridor. There was even a giant dining hall similar to the movies.

"Geez, We don't even have that many students to begin with."

"Don't be so sure of that." My godmother said. "More budding wizards such as that old apprentice of yours are coming into the world like weeds. While the wizards of your council will get new apprentices to train, you're more likely to get even more warlocks to convert. We're just making sure you have enough space to fit them all in just in case.

I nodded as we travelled through several flights of stairs and several wide hallways. It took about fifteen minutes but we finally reached my room and office, which was located on the very top floor. Out of all of the hallways the one where my office and room was located it was the most furnished with shiny mahogany floors wooden benches placed between the door ways between rooms and some pretty will crafted windows.

We entered my office which also doubled as my own room, with a large desk, a type writer at the center and two torches dimly lighting the room. I assumed a seat on rather comfy and cusht chair behind the desk.

"Enjoying the office." My Godmother commented.

"Just breaking it in." I replied.

"Wait until you see your apartment." She smiled

"I really hope you do-"

"Relax. It looks almost identical to that old apartment. Only, its much larger and it has an extra room for your daughter to sleep in when she visits. Nothings changed." She said.

I nodded and decided to get to the point of this meeting. "So, what did you want to talk to me about."

"Mab will be inactive for a time." She replied. I frowned at that statement.

"Why is that?"

"That red head you captured. Do you know how he humiliated her?"

"She wasn't really specific. All I know was that she was pissed enough to have one of her servants speak on her behalf. Similar to when she found out that Maeve was infected." My godmother nodded and continued on.

"Through remarkable circumstances, your newest prisoner managed to infect our queen with the adversary."

My expression twisted into horror. "Hells Bells" I whispered. "I can't believe it" Nemesis actually got to the Winter Queen herself? It was actually strong enough to put her down.

"How long? And how did you even manage to subdue to her long enough for Molly to work her magic?" I immediately asked.

"The Winter Lady is currently working on purging it as we speak. She'll be out for a couple of weeks. As for how? Well, Your former apprentice managed to detect the infection before my queen can even make her move. She has managed to catch her off guard in just the right moment. You should be proud Sir Knight. She's turned out to such a powerful Lady of Winter."

"Ummm thanks." I said not quite knowing how to feel about that. "Molls is good like that. She'll have her cured even quicker then you think." I frowned then. "The Winter court will be without its leader for what could be a crucial time though." My godmother nodded.

"Very true. Expect to be on call. Currently, we've managed to keep this information out of enemy ears but if anybody gets wind of this..."

"Destruction of the balance. World goes boom."

"Not quite how I would put it but yes. I must confess Godson, I thought you'd take this bit of new hard."

"Are you kidding? Do you know how any times the world has nearly ended? It's a little depressing to say but I've grown used to it." I said. "So I guess this all amounts to me being on stand by."

"Yes. You won't be undertaking any quests but still; Remain vigilant. I have to warn you of one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Lately there has been an anomaly. A mysterious energy from outside this universe thats been echoing through not only this world but the entire Nevernever. Something that's been making outer gates unstable and causing even the most fierce demons to cower in fear. None that I spoke to can identity what it is. Be prepared."

"I always am."

Lenan sidhe nodded and turned away and left through my office door, leaving me to me and my thoughts. Hell of day and with the arrival of the teachers and their warlock apprentices tomorrow; It could be even worse. It was one in the morning and I'm going to need all the sleep I could get.

* * *

><p><p>

I was having such a nice dream. It consisted of sheep and farms and learning magic for the first time. It was great until I felt a cold water splash on my face.

"What the Hell?" I called out. Standing over me with a glass of cold water was a skinny blond, woman with wearing jeans and a jacket.

"Finally awake now Harry?" The woman said.

"Geez Karrin, there are better ways to wake me up you know."

Karrin Murphy Dresden. My wife of several years and a current Knight of the Cross. When I met her she was a cop who moved up the ranks and became head of Special Investigations. During my P.I days, she'd call me up to consult and give information on some of the more colorful cases that graced her desks. Things have changed between us since I've met her. From getting fired to her job to working with a mobster to protect the city until finally being chosen by a holy sword to do battle with the fallen; We've both experienced a lot together. We've had our arguments and there were certain points where we almost ended our relationship. I'm surprised that through the bloodshed and the secret wars we fought, we ended up eloping. Then again, the chosen wielder of Ammorachius would know better then to give up on a chance to embrace and hold on to love.

"Whatever, the Winter Queen had you do last night must have been exhausting." She had said. "I've tried yelling in your ear and you wouldn't wake up. What happened last night?"

"I had to hunt someone down." I explained. "Well that hunt turned into something a little more complicated. Not really tiring so much as annoying to be honest. White Council had to get involved and everything."

"Surprise. Surprise." Karrin said sardonically. "Nothing is ever that simple with you is it Harry?"

"You married a wizard who also happens to be The Winter Knight. I hardly think you should expect any less." I quipped. "What time is it by the way?"

"Seven in the morning. I ran into Ebenezer on the way here. Said he needed to talk to you about which apprentices you're taking in."

"When did you get back?" I asked getting up and heading to the kitchen. Karin followed soon after.

"A couple of minutes ago."

"How was Hawaii?"

Upon hearing the question, Karin kissed me lightly in the lips "Not the same without you of course. Which reminds me: I think all four of us need a vacation soon. "

"If only we had the time. With things stirring in the winter court and you being called away to to missions and Maggie's apprenticeship to Luccio. Its a wonder that we even get moments like these to talk." I complained. "How's Lash?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself." Murphy smiled. She went over to one of her bags and pulled out a wooden skull. The eyes on the skull glowed and peered over at me.

"Papa!" The skull said.

"How've you been princess." I said walking over to Lash, and taking her in my arms.

"Hawaii was amazing, I got to go out and see..." The spirit of air and intellect ranted at me about her trip and how she helped Murphy hunt down a Fallen. Lash here is my daughter and I know what you're going to say. How could I be the father go a spirit of intellect.

Well, long story short: Her mother: The shadow of a Fallen Angel Lasciel, was a housed in my head for the longest time. During a lethal psychic attack, she gave her life in that attack so that I may live. Since it was an act of love and an act of love is an act of creation; I became for want of a better phrase, impregnated with my second daughter. Before you ask; Yes. I was pregnant. Although the pregnancy was mostly in my head. It's complicated. Really really complicated. Don't bother wrapping you're mind around it. I still have trouble making heads or tails about my youngest daughter's existence. I still love her all the same though.

As my daughter finished her rant, there was another knock on the door.

"Come in, I called out."

An older man, wearing white shirt and overalls, and holding a staff in one hand, and a really large brown paper bag in the other.

"Hoss." Ebenezer McCoy said quietly.

"Sir." I responded.

"You eat yet?"

"No."

"Figured that was the case. Here." He replied. He opened the brown bag, the warm refreshing smell of food filling the apartment air.

"Steak and eggs from McAnally thank you!" I cheered.

"Its a big day today. A new beginning Hoss. You'll need all the energy you can muster." My mentor and grandfather replied as he opened to bag to unveil an assortment of food. Karrin who looked as hungry as I was went over to the cabinets to get plates and set the table.

Once the Table was set, another knock on the door came. Feeling a little bit puzzled, I went over to open it. Behind the door was a girl in her teens sporting brown, brown eyes long features a full mouth and an elegant nose..

"Dad!" She let out cheerfully. She threw her arms around me in a tight hug. The force of which surprised me very slightly. Margaret Dresden, was a bundle of energy with an inquisitive mind and a personality very much resembling her mothers.

"Maggie!" I replied warmly, hugging her back. "What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be visiting until this weekend."

"Luccio insisted that I come here today and watch the orientation of the recruits." She replied. At this bit news, I frowned. The lecture I've had plan with these warlocks wasn't exactly something I wanted Maggie to hear. In fact, now that she was here I was seriously considering modifying my speech.

However, from Luccio's reports, she was progressing along in her training at steady pace. She had been apprenticed with my commanding officer for a year and during that time she had mastered the basics of magic. Anastasia Luccio is a veteran warden of the White Council and one of the most skilled fighters I have ever come to know. Considering she was the one to have trained Donald Morgan, The White Council's dearly departed executioner and most esteemed warden before his supposed betrayal (Also a general grade A Asshole), I think I can trust her judgement about Maggie.

"Grab a seat." I told her. "We're just about to eat." My daughter nodded and greeted the rest of her family amicably. She gave Karin a hug. Greeted Ebenezer politely by shaking his hand and eagerly talked to Lash about what she went through. Lash chatted back with the same amount of energy. If it weren't for the fact that Lash wasn't a spirit and sealed inside a skull, you'd think that they'd be interacting like normal sisters. This family though was far from normal. But hey. It was family all the same.

Breakfast began once the table was set and everybody was settled Breakfast was an lively affair. The entire family talking about their day. Well, it was mostly Maggie talking about her day. With the jobs that the adults at the table held, the lively atmosphere would immediately be killed if any one of us went into the gritty details of what we did. I did regale her with tales of my times under Ebenezer. Ebenezer in return told her stories about my most embarrassing mishaps while learning under him.

The atmosphere was light yet there was a feeling that someone was missing from this family get together. The elephant in the room if you will. I told Maggie not to mention it whenever my grandfather was around. The topic of said elephant would come up once Ebenezer and I were discussing my apprentices.

While the girls were cleaning up the table, my grandfather entered and took a seat in my office.

"So." I said "Who am I playing mentor to? I take it you finally found the right apprentices for me to train?"

"Truth be told Hoss, Lots of students would work well under your tutelage. With your reputation, all of them would hang on to every word you say. That being said, I decided to give you two apprentices that would benefit the most from your training."

"I still don't really understand why I have to take apprentices in though. The council knows how busy I am dealing with Outsider activity. I don't even have enough time helping with operations concerning the Fomor."

"The Winter Queen did agree to lighten your work load once the school has properly opened."

"You do realize she won't do that without a catch. Hells Bells, we've already made several bargains with her, bargins I know you and the rest of the council are already going to regret when the time comes to pay."

"We know. Which is why she provided me her personal list of apprentices to choose from. She told me I could ignore that list and choose someone of my own but she implied that she would send you on more suicide missions if I didn't agree to her demands."

I raised my eyebrows at this revelation. She probably wanted another set of wizards working under her once they finished her apprenticeship under me. Knowing her royal bitchiness, the talents she had in mind were nothing short of powerful. My mind worked furiously, wondering how I can help these would be converts away from the machinations of Mab. There were also other speculations I had about her purpose behind those.

"I take it that these apprentices have connections with the Fae?"

"When I did my research, these were the only two on the list that have no connection to the to anybody from Winter. However, they have had contact with summer." My mentor responded.

"Agents of Summer maybe? Maybe she wants use them against the Summer Queen?" I speculated. "Considering these two are the only ones connected to summer on Mab's list it could mean she most likely wants me to take on those apprentices and have them learn under me. Maybe she wants to turn one of them into the next Winter Knight?"

"Potential Winter Ladies you mean. Right now, with you're capabilities as a Star born, you're far to valuable of a piece to throw away. I think she has another angle." My teacher pulled out a vanilla envelope and set it on the table. I took it and opened it up.

"Hmmm. So she maybe wants to bump off Molly instead?" I commented. Not surprising. Molly wasn't exactly her first choice as a Winter Lady. Her daughter Sarissa was. Unfortunately, Sarissa became the Lady of Summer during my first mission for the court. Mab probably wanted to cut off my most powerful and trusted ally in the court and have more control over my actions.

"You've spent the most time with the Winter Court. You'd understand their motivations better then I." He replied. Great. Another mind game with Mab. Although, maybe it wasn't

"I'm curious; When did she send you this list?" I asked

"Right when the council agreed to align with the court." He said.

Damn. So it was before she was infected with Nemesis. It would be so much simplifier if she was. Then I could chalk up her need to have me train these apprentices up to some virus. So I was left mull my mind over another game. A game in which I've grown sick of playing. The name of that game: Just what grand scheme does Mab have in mind today? The first question in this soon to growing list of questions: What could she want with these two Talents?

I browsed the profiles of the Talents to find any answers. The first one I looked at was a girl named Aoi Kazuya. The picture on her profile showed her to be asian with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. According to her profile she was daughter of a very rich and well off family in Japan. Because she was the youngest child in the family, she would be married off to another man to solidify an alliance the current head of family made. The girl in question wasn't too fond of the man she'd would be forced to spend the rest of her life with. She'd known the man since she was was a child. The man in question was a womanizing and abusive dick. On the night of their honeymoon, he had gotten drunk and nearly beaten her to death. That was the night things changed for her. Her powers had awoken then and when that happened she used all her will and rage to set the bastard on fire. It was lucky the Warden's found her soon afterwords because from what this profile was telling me, she would have gone after her father for forcing her to suffer.

The girl reminded me a lot of a warlock that I've fought in the past. Her name was Hannah. The girl defended herself from getting raped by three men by using her magic. During the time that happened the White Council was still strict on its rules on black magic. Naturally she was hunted by wardens and she was talented enough to stay away from those Wardens for years and years. She ended up falling with the wrong crowd though. Took up the coin of a Fallen Angel (Lash's mother of all Fallen!) and ended up dying because of her. I'll be sure to watch Aoi carefully. From her profile, she wasn't completely gone. Just very bitter and angry. Heh. Just like I was at that age. I think I can set her straight.

The second apprentice in the folder was a girl from Europe. Luvigelita Edefelt. Luvia for short. Complete opposite of Aoi in terms of background. While Aoi came from a refined wealthy family. Luvia emerged from several generations of Jewel thieves. Both her parents were caught and sent to prison leaving both she and her sister to fend for themselves. The only means they had to even look after themselves was the knowledge and criminal connections they inherited from their parents. Luvia ended up taking up the family business and was a moderately successful jewel theif on par with perhaps Ann Valmont. Would have been a successful criminal had she not ended breaking a law of magic.

She awakened to her powers during a heist on a well known gangster. While escaping with her younger sister she ended using a force spell strong enough to blow one of her pursuers brains out. I can' only hope she's stable enough for me to work on.

As for other skills of note were the fact that she was a skilled mix martial artist with a high preference for grappling. Prior to awakening, she preferred using her skills to snap her enemy's neck rather then using a conventional weapons during her heists.

She would be someone I'll have to watch even more closely then Aoi. Her psyche profile describes her as completely arrogant and boastful. She has a tendency to look down on those weaker then herself. With the black magic in her system, she would also be willing to kill anybody that got in her way. The only redeeming feature so far, is the fact that she loves her sister to death and would do everything in her power to protect her. Getting through to her will be incredibly difficult.

"Would have really preferred to apprentice males." I said after glancing through the profiles.

"Figures, you and I know that raising girls can be pretty tough hoss. We all can't get what we want." My grandfather replied.

"I'll see what I can do to help them." I said and then let out a harsh groan. " This is gonna suck isn't it?" My mentor chuckled and nodded in agreement and moved to get up.

"I know you can do it. Since where done here, I have to check up on things at Edinburgh. Isn't there anything else you need before we go?"

"One more thing actually."

"Oh?"

"Have you spoken to Thomas yet?"

When I changed to that particular subject, Ebenezer shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Last year, during a huge misunderstanding with the white court, my Grandfather discovered that he had another grandson. That misunderstanding led to him him almost killing my half-brother Thomas and had I not stepped in and explained the entire situation to him our relationship may have gone straight to shit.

It was really hard to convince him too. He absolutely refused to believe that my mother had a child with a White Court vampire. Like me, it took Ebenezer soul gazing Thomas to confirm the truth.

"Well?" I asked. He still remained silent. Right at that moment he had this very conflicted expression on his face. Part of me couldn't blame him. He had spent half his life fighting monsters like the white court vampires and when you're a wizard as old as my grandfather, you tend to get very set in your ways. "It would be nice to have the whole family united."

"I know Hoss, but you have to know, its all a little hard to take in. I'm mean your brother he's a mon-"

"Monster, like I am." I finished for him, trying to keep the frustration out of my voice. "Bare in mind that if I succumb to the winter mantle, I'll be more of a danger to the world then he and the rest of the White Court are. You've seen what he's really like sir, you know how much he struggles."

"I know Hoss its just that..." He frowned, " I don't really know how to approach him."

"Good thing you have me to mediate. Listen, after this orientation is done, I'll invite him to dinner at Mcanallys and you can join us. We'll all talk and settle things there." He was still hesitant. However I could sense that he was coming around. Before I could make the final push something went wrong.

I felt a sudden chaotic wave of energy. My instincts flared and I stood up. Ebenezer did the same.

"You felt that?"

"Kind of hard not to."

I closed my eyes and accessed my connection to the spirit of demon reach. With my connection, I found out the cause of this energy.

"Lets go..." I said. Quickly, I grabbed by dusters and blasting rod and staff. Just my rotten luck. First day of orientation, and already we have something's going to happen. Hopefully I can get this matter cleared up before the students arrive.

_**Author's Note**_

_((Welcome to my newest fic! Defiance of Fate. A little late for the introductions I know but here it is! I of course look forward to hearing your commentary and critiques after reading. _

_ For those following me and expecting an update to my other cross fic "The Fool of Kuoh Academy." I'm currently working on a new chapter. Progress is slow and I haven't had much inspiration to really grind out a new chapter. To be honest I don't know when I'll have it out. Reason, why I have this written is because of that spark of inspiration that really pushed into writing this fic. _

_ Anyway. On to my thoughts for this fic. This idea came about when I was reading up on different message boards about Kariya receiving some kind of advantage to be able to compete on the same playing field as some of the other masters in Fate Zero. The idea that I came up with was having Kariya develop the ability to use Dresdenverse magic. I decided to expand on the idea even further and have Kariya travel to the dresdenverse and meet The In(famous) wizard himself. Apprentice under him if you will. I think there is a lots of possibilities for developing Kariya's character in a different direction and hopefully give him a happier ending then what he received during the canon story. He will have to work for it though. _

_ After this prologue arc, The story will be structured like this: As indicated by this chapter it will be told from two perspectives. One perspective will be centered on Kariya and his trials during the 4th Holy Grail War. However, Dresden part of the story will be giant time jump backwards. It will focus on Dresden training Kariya and his other apprentices as well as trying to figure out how to send him back to his own universe as well as deal with typical Dresdenespue conflicts. You'll be getting insights on how Kariya develops into a Dresdenverse wizard and it will of course been shown in how uses what he learns during his apprenticeship in the Holy Grail War. _

_ Some of you might be confused about Aoi and Luvia presence in the Dresdenverse. To clarify, these aren't the characters you know from the Nasuverse. They did not travel from the Nasuverse to live in the Dresdenverse. These are the alternate selves to the Nasuverse versions of Aoi and Luvia. Identical appearances and similar personalities however widely different backstories. _

_ You'll most likely be seeing Dresdenverse alternates of Nasuverse characters during Dresden's part in the overall story. These Alternates will of course effect the way Kariya's character develops as well as setting up for some interesting situations once he returns back to his own world._

_ So enjoy this ride! Read and review. I'll see you next chapter._


	3. Kariya: Changes Part I

**Changes: Part I**

I was sweating buckets lugging two pieces of a suit cases through the harsh dense mexican forest. I was lucky that the dense forest was blocking out the scorching sun or else I would have fainted and collapsed right then and there. It didn't help that I was incredibly exhausted and only just recently recovered from a stomach flu that I highly suspect was caused by the drinking water at the previous village we we're in. To top that off, the moment I recovered from my stomach flu, My mentor/guardian had me run all around town to get some errands done for her.

"Kariya! Hurry up!" My mentor pleaded.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I responded, my voice ragged and rough.

"This is the biggest find of the century. You should more energetic. You're only eighteen for crying out loud. You should be able climb up here and reach me with in seconds!"

"I barely got any sleep in that last town we were in!" I complained.

"And you're not going to get much sleep when we get there either. At least until we've finished our work. It's going to be Noon soon. That means most of the expedition is going go on their lunch break. It will be the perfect opportunity to interview all those researchers. Remember what I always say Kariya..."

"People tend to be more talkative during meals. The more they talk; The more information we have for an article." I replied. It was one of many mantras she'd always like to deliver to me whenever we go out on these long trips and cover a big scoop. She loved saying that particular phrase when it came close to meal times and there was a chance to capture that one special interview.

Once I finally climbed that hill and reached her, the dark haired woman smiled and pulled out a bottle of water from her bag.

"Got to hand it to you kid. You've been handling this work like a trooper."

"Thanks Susan." I responded, accepting the bottle of water gratefully. I took a large swig. The feel of the cool liquid down my throat was refreshing. Susan gave me a questioning look.

"Are you really sure about this? Do you really want to be a journalist?"

"Why do you think I applied to N.Y.U?"

"Because I have connections with the dean and some of the other staff members and I can easily get you accepted." she replied with sense of pride.

"Considering my grades and S.A.T scores, I don't think you'll have to pull any strings." I shot back my eyebrows raised. "Wouldn't want your help anyway." A comment like that would normally result in a snappy retort from anybody. My Godmother took it in stride however. She even chuckled appreciatively.

"I get it. I get it." She said back with a knowing tone. "You want to prove that you can stand on your own."

"Its not just that. You've helped me out so much these past two years by taking me in and even getting me interested in this line of work. I couldn't really ask for anything more."

"Your mother was like a sister to me." Susan said softly. "She's helped me out so much and has been there for me at my lowest points. I would have done anything to help her in return. Even give my life." A heavy silence fell between us as she uttered those words. The look in her eyes was distant. I couldn't blame her. Susan loved my mother deeply and she was remorseful of the fact that she wasn't there when she passed away.

* * *

><p><em>Susan Rodriguez was a really close friend of my mothers. I could only fathom how close they were but it was close enough to the point that she accepted me into her home with open arms. <em>

_ You see. Before leaving Fuyuki, I decided to look for anything left of my mothers. Some kind of keep sake and a way to at least remember he. When I went digging through her old room at the manor, I found a small wooden box and within the box a bunch of letters. All the letters were from a woman named Susan as well as a photo album filled with pictures of her and my mother when they were teenagers. There even a few photos of me, her and mom playing at Fuyuki Park when she came to visit her. After reading through the letters, and finding out her phone number in the latest one. I took what you might call a leap of faith and called her up. On one hand, she could dismiss my story out of hand and hang up on me. On the other hand, maybe she could offer me some sort aid or direction. From the way they interacted in their letters, Susan and my mother were as about as close as sisters. At the very least she could point me into a direction as where to get help._

_ "Is this Miss Susan Rodriguez?" I said in english. _

_ "Speaking."_

_ "My name is Kariya Matou. You may not remember me. Its was several years since we met but I am the son of Maya Matou. I need your help." There was silence at the other end of the line. I really hoped that my English wasn't too bad. I've had enough practice during my stays in Clock tower. _

_Still though, I had a feeling she was a little bit stunned about my identity. After about five minutes of what felt like an eternity, she finally replied._

_ "I see..." Alright. Not exactly the response I was hoping for or even expecting. "What happened to Maya." I took a deep breath. The last dated letter from Susan to my mother sent was last year in March. Sadly, it was the month after she had..._

_ "Passed away." I said. Keeping my tone as neutral as possible. I knew what was coming next. She was going to ask me how and why. _

_ She died last year because of some rare virus that that slowly destroyed all functions to her body. It started from her legs and it began working its way around. Eventually, it shut down her heart and lungs. Considering, what Zouken said the day before I left, I have feeling he was the one that killed her._

_ "How?" She asked._

_ "Illness..." I replied lamely._

_ "Oh." She said hesitantly, then she said something I never expected. "You're leaving the Matous then aren't you?" It sounded more like a statement then a question. I felt relieved in a way. If she already knew then that means I won't have to recount my mother's last moments. However, something felt off about that sentence though. It felt like she was expecting this call. I opened my mouth to try to comment on it, yet I couldn't find the right words. I decided to put that out of my mind for now and instead ask another question. One concerning if she even knew about the magi and the super natural. Her letters never hinted at all that she was in the know. Then again, there was a very good reason why her letters would never contain facts about our kind's activities._

_ "Do you know about what I am. What the Matou's actually do."_

_ "Yes. " She responded very slowly and carefully. "We'll talk about about it later. Not now and not certainly not over the phone." That was probably about as much admission as I was going to get from her at the moment "Where are you now?"_

_ I told her I was at a payphone at Fuyuki Park with all the bags I can carry on hand. This entire phone call felt surreal. I felt nervous but from her attentive tone and calming demeanor over the phone, I can sense she was willing to help me. For the first time since I left the Matou Manor, I felt a sweeping sense of relief. _

_ "Good." I heard her mutter. "Alright Kariya. Before I can help you out, there is something I need you to do though."_

_ "What is it?"_

_ "First of all; Do you have enough money for a train ticket to Tokyo?" She asked._

_ "Yes. More then enough; Enough to survive for a couple of weeks even." I replied, my hands unconsciously moving to the pocket where my wallet is. _

_ When I was old enough, my Father told me about a Bank Account that had enough money to last me for a few weeks. He gave me a debit card connected to that account. I was to use the money to purchase my own food, clothes and school supplies from that point on. More money would be deposited in it every so often from the family savings. Dad claimed that he was really big on giving my brother and I independence. Frankly, I think its because he didn't want to bother with actual parenting any longer. _

_ Not that he did any actually parenting in the first place. He's rarely ever home and when he is, he's either drunk or hiding in his room for fear of Zoken. I think the last proper conversation I had with him was when Mom died and it wasn't so much as a conversation as it was me screaming at him not being around enough. I chuckled inwardly and bitterly at that memory. Things changed after mother's funeral. _

_ My dad left the house for good three days after the funeral. He didn't even say goodbye. I learned later from Zoken that Byakuya and I weren't the ones keeping him there to endure the Matou life style. It was my mother and his love for her. You could imagine how I felt after hearing that. Ironically, that debit card would be his first and last gift to me that would help me survive and get me through this situation._

_ "Great. Purchase a train over to Yostuya in Tokyo. There is a someone there that will take you in for the next couple of nights. He's a priest at Saint Ignatius Church. I'll call him to let him know you're coming. He's a busy man but he'll definitely be at the station to pick you up and take you to the church. He also knows the truth about your lifestyle: So you don't have to worry about keeping your family secret around him. His name is Tatsuya Nakamura. He's a good man and very honest. I'll fly over in a couple of days once I settle some things here. I'll pick you up and you can stay with me at the states."_

_ I remained silent as she gave me the address to the church. All things considered this was going surprisingly well. A gut feeling told me however, that something wasn't right. After taking a calming breath I finally voiced part of what was bothering me._

_ "Forgive me Miss Rodriguez but there is something I'd like to know." I took another breath and asked. "Why are you so quick to help me? Don't get me wrong." I quickly added. "I appreciate it and all but I have wonder. It's been eleven years since you've came over and visited mom and I. We're as good as strangers." The journalist on the other end remained silent, weighing her words carefully. _

_ "I don't blame you for being suspicious." She said. "Considering the kind of life you, your mother and others like you have lived, trust is not an easy thing to come by. For all you know, I could be part of a rival family that seeks to ransom you to your grandfather. Its been years since you've seen me. You barely even remember probably. You'd definitely be to taking a huge leap of faith right now if your purchased that ticket."_

_ "Is there anyway you can prove that I can trust you?"_

_ "No." Susan replied honestly. "All I can say is that you should trust your instincts. They won't always steer you wrong. It could also help to evaluate what you know and what other options you have available."_

_ She has a point. I closed my eyes tightly as I pictured all the possible choices I have available to me. Unsurprisingly, I came to the conclusion that I really had only two options from the beginning. Its either go on the run and try to stay under the radar and hope that grandfather could not find me or trust this old friend of mom; A woman that I barely remember. Jump into the unknown or jump into territory I've at least somewhat seen. In the end, the conclusion I came to was easy. She was right. A leap of faith is what I may need to truly get out of trouble. I just hope she doesn't turn out to be a demon in disguise._

_ "I'll see you in a couple of days then Miss Rodriguez." I finally spoke._

* * *

><p><em>From then on things began to happen at a rapid pace. After a three hour train ride, the meeting with the priest, and four days of waiting, She finally arrived. I remember the first meeting like it was yesterday. She walked into the church sporting shoulder length dark hair, very tan skin and dressed in a grey woman business suit with a long skirt. First thing she did was smile warmly at me say "You have your mother's eyes. It good to see you again Kariya. Its been too long."<em>

_ After that, we talked, and she told me the whole story about my mother and how they met. As it turns out, Susan's father was part of an group of Executers which broke away from the Burial Agency. The Burial agency was a secret origination of the Holy Church. Their job was The group called themselves the Order of Saint Giles and they broke away because they no longer agreed with the Church's policies concerning the hunting of heretics and monsters._

_ Unfortunately, breaking away from the church meant that they lost all their funding and means to maintain their equipment. In order to continue fighting the good fight, the order had to do some mercenary work for less then savory individuals. Individuals like my grandfather. _

_ Way before I was born there was a magus that entered Fuyuki city that was actively hunting Magi for their crests. He was powerful and known to have been able to take down heirs from family's that were thousands of years old. With a threat that had the potential to destroy the very foundations of the city and endanger their ancient magic crests; My Grandfather and the Tosaka heir at the time decided to make an alliance to hunt this magus hiding in the city. Grandfather didn't want to leave his family defenseless though. After all, he was still awaiting for an heir that would have the ability to wield magecraft. _

_ So he used what contacts he had to hire a member Order of Saint Giles for bodyguard work while he and Tosaka played predator to another predator. For five months, Susan's father: Miguel Rodriguez along with Susan herself (who was constantly traveling with her father.) moved into Matou Manor. It was at that point that she met my mom and the two formed a bond while living together that would last for many years. Mom even made Susan my official godmother when she gave birth to me. Which made things incredibly easy for her to bring me over to the states. _

_ Come to think of it, Mom may have been plotting to send me to live with Susan in the states all along. In the time leading up to her death, she was acting differently. She seemed more on edge then normal, and she would spend hours in her room without a word to anyone. She'd always give me this look that contained a sense of sadness at the same time resolve. _

_ On her death bed, it seemed like she wanted to tell me something, but by then the virus was at an advanced enough stage, that it had destroyed her vocal cords, and impaired her hand's motor functions. She could never vocally or through writing tell me what she wanted._

_ My life certainly changed since the day Susan took me to live with her in America. One of the most notable of changes would be where I would be living. I went from living in a dusty old Manor in Fuyuki to a penthouse apartment in Chicago. There was also the culture shock of living in another country. _

_ The way American's lived was far different then what I was used to. People were very forward and upfront with what they wanted and what was on their mind. Susan, was no different. If I did something to annoy her, I definitely hear of it. If I'd say something insulting, she'd would certainly give me a piece of her mind. In the first three month's of living with her, I quickly learned of the type of woman she was. She was very hot headed, nosy, and had insight and perception that boarded on being super human. Considering where I've grown up and how I was raised, these were traits of hers would inevitably clash with who I was at that time. _

_ Those first three months were hardest to get through. Fitting in school, getting used to the vastly different (and in my opinion) inferior food. The awkwardness of living not just with a stranger but also a woman that wasn't a relative even though she herself was as old as my mother. Bare in mind, that I came from a country where such things were usually frowned upon._

_ Susan initially came off as very fussy and at times overbearing when dealing with me. She'd always cook more food then I can finish; That would always leave me feeling guilty for only finishing half of my plate. She'd do everything she'd can to get me to talk a bit about myself and about my day. It was Something I was not privy to do considering I was a very private and withdrawn person in the first place; I was also still trying to adjust to living in entirely different life. I had a tendency to keep to myself. _

_ Everyday; After school, I'd always head up to my room and lock myself in, do some homework and spend the rest of the flipping through t.v channels or reading some random book I happened to borrow from the school library. Susan would come home from her work at six at night; Sometimes she would come later then the usual and she'd cook some dinner. _

_ Dinners during that first month were painfully awkward. The only thing we both had in common was Mom and I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk about her during that first month. Susan would try to get me to open up in other ways. One of them included telling my about her day and some of the things she did at work in hopes of allowing me to share a bit about myself. Her words had a tendency to end up falling on death ears mainly because I usually, I wasn't really interested. _

_ Now and then; My thoughts would always drift back to Fuyuki. I couldn't pinpoint what it was, but part of me always longed for being back at the Manor in general. I sometimes missed the days where I was wandering the city when I didn't have an upcoming exam or I was generally bored at the mansion (Which lets face it. I was bored most of the time.). I missed the feel of the featherbeds I had in my room which would sometimes cause my back to ache. Hell, I even missed my brothers boasting whenever we were among some of our more mundane acquaintances. I even miss having to wear a uniform for school. When I look back at my time there, if you ignore how awful Zoken was as person and my father's withdrawn nature and alcoholism; Life wasn't horrible just empty. In a sense, I found solace in that kind of emptiness and solitude._

_ The second month though was when things began to shift. Susan began to drag me out of the house and accompany her on shopping trips. I would try to refuse and very politely tell her I didn't want to but with her astounding way with words an attitude which refused to back down. I did my best not to roll my eyes as she asked me how her outfits looked. I'd always try to go with a soft "It looks great on you." or "You look pretty?" Never quite sounding like I mean what I say. Really. How was I supposed to know how to compliment woman? When my mom was still healthy, I didn't have go with her on these kinds of shopping trips. I didn't even help her go grocery shopping with her. The whole thing was a pain, yet she was persistent on making me come with her. She even saw fit to buy new clothes for me. _

_ In the third month, there was a turning point. There was a moment which would have either made or break our relationship. One day, out of the blue, Susan placed a photo of her, my mother, and me when I was five on top of a small table near the couch. _

_ Now, for the record, I've spent a good time avoiding any reminder of home. The only keep sake I even have was a similar photo with Susan and my mom while she was still pregnant with me. The reason why I even took that photo with me in the first place was so that I could recognize her when she came to meet me at St. Ignatius. I've spent a long time trying to bury memories which I've kept bottled up and forgotten._

_ "What do you think?" Susan said. I turned around and found her standing right behind me, a kind smile on her face. "It took me ages to dig up. Lots of clutter I had to dig through and considering how busy things got over at the office, I barely got any time to go looking for that photo. Barely even have energy after running around for that tyrant of an editor."_

_ "Its nice." I replied neutrally. Susan frowned._

_ "Alright kid. What's wrong?"_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "You always wear a frowny face whenever something bothers you."_

_ "I told you. The photo looks fine."_

_ "I'd thought you'd be happy with a keep sake from home."_

_ "I'm fine with it."_

_ "Are you happy with it though?"_

_ "I said it looks fine. Isn't that enough?"_

_ "You're ignoring the question." The journalist replied. She was looking clearly annoyed at this point._

_ "Why should it matter whether or not I'm happy? It's your home." I replied with a forced smile and as polite a tone as I could muster. Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say and do because she began glaring at me. _

_ "Oh I don't know." She replied sarcastically. "Maybe because you live here too. After all, this is as much as your home as it is mine._

_ "Fine. I'm happy with it. Are you satisfied now? Lets just drop it." I stated. I had no clue what her problem was._

_ "Don't lie." She snapped. "You're clearly unhappy about the picture being there. What I want to know now is why." I shifted my feet uncomfortably. I didn't want to answer that. I was happy with how things were between us. This conversation was headed in a direction I didn't like. _

_ "Can we not talk about this now? I have to..."_

_ "I know you're done with your homework and we're going out to eat for dinner in an hour. You're not getting a pass kid."_

_ I hesitated then. I really didn't like go into what I really thought about having a photo there. Go there would mean I'd have to open up. Something I've been happy not to do. After all. I was happy with this metaphorical barrier I placed between her and me. I wouldn't step on her toes and get her upset and she wouldn't hurt me in return in anyway. _

_ "You've been living here for three months now. I rarely ask anything from you. I know you appreciate you're own personal space which is why I've never gone or will ever go Gestapo on you. As matter of fact, you've been a wonderful guest. Far more helpful around the house then any room mates I've ever had. Far politer too. Too polite though. Most of that politeness I know is false and that's one of the few problems I have with you; You're not a guest in this home. You're my family now, eventhough we're not blood related." She took a deep breath and gave me a tired smile. "And I appreciate a little honesty from family."_

_ Truthfully, I didn't know how to feel about that nor how to respond at first. At the time, To me; Family meant avoiding Zoken whenever possible. It meant carrying my passed out father upstairs to his bedroom. It meant squeezing my dying mother's hand and watching her wither and wilt like an uncared for flower. Her concept of family was very foreign and felt very alien to me._

_ "I don't like that photo." I finally said after a moment's hesitation. Susan let out a satisfied smile however._

_ "At last! Progress. " She responded a little too dramatically "I already knew that but I'll count that as a step in the right direction. Now my next question is: Why?" I paused again, trying to weigh my own words carefully. At that moment, I came to realize some thing. _

_ "You know why."_

_ "I'd rather hear you say it." Susan said. "Come on kid, I went through this with Maya when I was staying over at Fuyuki..."_

_ At the mention of her name, I turned my head away. Susan looked over at me curiously. _

_ "How long has it been since you've thought about her." I chose silence over answering that question. However, Susan wouldn't take silence for an answer. She kept pressing._

_ "She's been gone for how long now? One year? In all that time you haven't even thought about her. Or rather, you've been trying to push thoughts about her out of your mind. In fact, the first day you came and I helped you unpack your things; I didn't even see so much as a photo of her when we finished settling you in your room. Every time I try to bring her up, you've always had this mysterious ability to dodge or deflect the subject."_

_ "Again. You already know why. So what's the point of me saying it out loud." I stated. The dark haired woman's eyes widened then she let out a soft chuckle._

_ "Wow, you're almost as bad as her when it comes it to these things. The point I'm trying to make is that you've bottled up a lot of the bad stuff. The main thing being bottled is Maya's herself._

_ "Considering how she died, I really don't want to talk about it." I replied mildly. For some reason Susan's smile widened. _

_ "Is that really all you remember about her. Her death?" She shot back. I was about to retort. Then I found myself pausing. The image of her frail body on the bed, her pleading look towards me. Was that really the only memory I had?_

_ "When I was twelve." Susan spoke again, her voice serious. "A Dead apostle who had a grudge against my father located where my mother and I were living, broke into my house and killed my aunts and uncles living there saving my mother and I for last. The Apostle in question had my mother and I bound and gagged. I was forced to watch as my mom was tortured. She was skinned alive first, her heart ripped out and regrown due to the Dead Apostle's magecraft, then lastly, her stomach was sliced open, and her intestine spilling to the ground in a pool of blood. The apostle began devouring he flesh. He was about to do something similar to me but my dad managed to come home in time and fight and finally finish him off." _

_ My mouth opened up, then closed, then opened up again. That was repulsive and horrifying. The way she was talking about it. It wasn't the subject matter that disturbed me but the ease in which she told me the story. Susan continued on._

_ "A few years after that incident, that's how I remembered my mom. I still have nightmares of it. Something like that never completely leaves you. It changes you. Before, I wanted to be a hunter just like my papa was. After going through that however, I never wanted to have anything to do with the super natural world ever again. _

_ That was unfortunate because from that point on, Papa always dragged me with him wherever he went. He felt that he could protect me better then any of my other relatives or a foster family. He even went out of his way to train me in some of the ways of an Executor in case we got into a situation where we were separated and under attack. Of course when I was old enough, I opted to leave that world behind me."_

_ She went quiet, letting me absorb what she had just told me. In some ways she was a lot like me. Leaving behind that life and trying to live among the mundanes. However, she was a lot stronger then me. Had my own mother went similar way; I would have pretty much lost my mind._

_ "Gives you a bit of prescriptive doesn't it." She said at last. "For so long, thats how I remembered mom. It took time but then I began to remember all the good memories again. Teaching me how to dance, trying out new restaurants together, family game night..." Her expression turned nostalgic as she went into the good times she had. It made me happy, sad and a little jealous for some reason. "Well then Kariya, what are the good things you remember?" _

_ At first I didn't have an answer. Her death was still fresh in my memory. It took some time, and Susan was very patient but I finally came up with something._

_ "I don't know if this counts but whenever she dragged me out grocery shopping, One of the first places we'd go would be a book store in the corner..."_

_ "She still did that?" She said with a surprise. She giggled afterwards._

_ "Yeah.." I responded slowly. "She'd never buy anything though just browse through the manga section. Do you know why?"_

_ "I'm surprised you haven't figured that out?"_

_ "I had my guesses as to why, but considering she's a Matou..."_

_ "You're mother was huge geek back in the day. Still is from what you told me. Being a Matou doesn't means you can't be a nerd. _

_ "I don't know. She never really acted like that around us."_

_ "Well. There is a pretty good reason for that. Zoken when he held at least a little hope for Maya, always had a stick up his ass about what she did and who she associated with. Your good old Uncle Saito, while he was still alive, didn't really help matters. He was always doing everything in his power to kiss up to him. That included correcting Maya on some of her behavior or habits. God that man was an asshole."_

_ "Wait? Uncle Saito?" I asked confused. Susan's frowned in confusion._

_ "Oh? They never told you about him? That's surprising considering what he pulled." She remarked._

_ "I didn't even know I had an Uncle Saito. No one ever told me about him. What did he do?"_

_ "He ended up betraying Zoken." She responded, her expression darkening. " Or tried to at least. Received retribution in return. It wasn't pleasant from what Maya told me.."_

_ "What happened to him?"_

_ "You don't want to know." She replied. The way she voiced that meant that she wanted me to drop the subject. I wisely did so._

_ "Anyway." She continued on. "When I got to know her better and she became more comfortable around me, she'd always drag me to the book store after school. We'd spend hours there. At times, Maya even finished an entire series in one after noon. She was a pretty damn fast reader. Which wasn't a surprise considering how well she did in school..." _

_ It was so weird, hearing about this side about Maya. As Susan went on though, I felt like a got a better picture of who she really was. She always held the facade of a proper Matou aristocrat with shades of a traditional motherly figure. The more she talked about their friendship, the more I began to see echoes of that side of her in my memories. In the way she raised me and Byakuya. _

_ "Then one day I had enough. I mean I've grown to love book stores and maid cafes but I wanted to do something different. I told Maya one night, after we left Homurahara for the day, that we'd go to karaoke with some male friends I made at school. You should have seen her expression. It was as white as snow. _

_ She says to me 'Rodriguez-san. It would be improper for a Matou to preform such an unsightly acts.' _

_ Of course it was easy to shoot that statement down with 'Isn't it improper for a Matou to read manga.' go to anime conventions and maid cafes.' She of course was scrambling to come up with another excuse. In the end, I won out. We went to Karaoke, and wouldn't you believe it. She actually let loose. Got her first kiss that night. Which was a surprise to me because I thought all Japanese girls had to go through these elaborate rituals in order to even tell a guy you wanted to go out with him. I mean, that still confuses me to this day. Who really does that? I know for a fact that if a girl slips a love letter into a locker of a guys she likes here, They'd be deemed as stalkers."_

_ I found myself laughing at that point. The first genuine laugh I've had in years. It was apparently infectious because Susan joined in. Five minutes later when things calmed down. She stood up, and went for her coat._

_ "Come on. We'll continue this at dinner. What are you feeling tonight? I'm thinking Italian. Maybe Carmines."_

_ "I was thinking Katsu actually." I responded. Susan rolled her eyes_

_ "They're expensive and they serve such tiny portions." She complained._

_ "Carmines is also expensive and their portions are to big! Besides, Katsu was enough fill me up last time we went." I frowned._

_ "Of course it was. You're nothing but skin and bones."_

_ "Hey!"_

_ "Just telling it like it is kid." Susan put in. I chuckled despite that and grabbed my own coat._

_ "Well. We have to decide on something."_

_ "Flip a coin for it then?" She suggested. _

_ "Sure why not?" I shrugged. She pulled out a coin and flicked into the air. _

* * *

><p><em>Things got monumentally better between us after that day. My life as a whole got better after the talk. The moment I opened up to her more, I began opening more at school. I ended making some good friends and became more active. I even joined the school newspaper one month later, although that was more Susan trying to get me interested in her line of work. <em>

_ I did end up enjoying it immensely despite Susan pressuring me to sign up. There was a certain mystique about being a reporter. The interviewing of people. The reporting of local events. That sense of accomplishment one gets when typing and finishing an article. _

_ Susan even took me with her to see her work at the Chicago Tribune. It was a slow news day save for a couple of murders that occurred the night before. Obviously, we didn't go because the parts those murder occurred because those neighborhood tended to be less then safe. _

_ Still, from talking to her friends there and hearing of some of the amazing things they did, I was definitely intrigued and I when I had summer vacation, I asked Susan to take me with her whenever she went out to interview some well known figures in Chicago or cover local events. Susan happily obliged to that request and soon after seeing her really work and her passion for the job, I ended considering journalism as a career choice._

_ Sure, there was tension between us sometimes. We'd argue about household chores or who's cooking that night. Every now and then I'd bottled up something that was bothering me and every now and then Susan would pick up the fact that something was bothering me and pressed me which got annoying sometimes._

_ Looking back at it though, to be honest, Those two years in Chicago were the happiest I've ever been. I finally came to terms with Mom's death and for the first time I truly learned what being part of a family actually means._

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes of resting, Susan and I finally made our way to the campsite. It was a good thing that it was only a five minute hike away. If I kept this up any longer. I would have ended up collapsing and begging to go home.<p>

"Here we are." She exclaimed. "Chichen Itza! Look at it Kariya. Isn't it awesome?" She gestured to a set of old buildings in the distance. It looked like any other city I've seen in history textbooks or historical documentaries: Very Ancient, very dead and I dare not say this out loud; Very boring.

"Still couldn't see why you couldn't cover that fashion show. I would've been more then glad to help you out there."

"You just wanted to ogle the models you perv." Susan teased. "Still. Now that you mentioned it. I know Thomas Raith was to be part of that show. Would have been more then willing to catch an interview with him. Now there's a heavenly looking man."

"So why didn't you?" I asked. She frowned deep in thought.

"I don't really know why actually. The moment I heard this job was up for grabs; Well, I wanted to go. Besides, I need to get away from Chicago every now and then. Especially with how hot the weather's been getting."

"I don't know. Mexico is feeling mighty warm right now." I commented.

" 'Mighty warm?'" She giggled. "What are you? A southerner now."

"Lets just say I developed in interest in country music lately." I said

"Riiiight. I'm sure it has nothing to do with that young Southern Belle who moved in across the hall before we left."

I went slightly red at this statement and looked away pointedly. This caused Susan to laugh.

"If her parents don't mind, I'll invite her out to dinner one of these da-" She stopped suddenly.

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking back at her. I couldn't exactly describe how she looked. It was somewhere between worried and scared.

"Nothing its... just that."

"Just what?"

"Have you ever been in a place you know you've been to for the first time in your life but when you arrive you somehow feel like you've been there before?" She asked with a puzzled expression.

"I don't think I've ever had that feeling." I replied frowning. Before she could elaborate further somebody approached us from the distance. It was a woman with shoulder length black hair, sporting a dark suit that wouldn't look out of place in 19th century but stuck out like a sore thumb in these ancient ruins. In fact it reminded me of what the Lords or dukes at clock tower would wear even when there were no classes.

"You must be Susan Rodriguez." The woman said with a formal yet welcoming tone. She offered her hand to Susan and Susan in return smiled and took it. "Pleased to meet you."

"I am she and you must be Arianna Ortega. Thank you for welcoming me and my assistant."

The woman Arianna looked at us thoughtfully before she let out a bright smile. Clapped her hands and spoke:

"You two must be tired and starving after that trip. Come on, Lunch is about the begin and I assume you'll want to get yourselves cleaned a bit afterwards." Susan and I perked up at the prospect of lunch and bath. Soon, we found ourselves eagerly following her to the campsite.

_**Authors Note: **Welcome to the third part of the prologue. Originally, this section in Chichén Itzá would have been only one chapter but I felt that establishing the relationship between Susan and Kariya was paramount because of the big events that are about to go down in the next chapter. I felt that in order to add more of an emotional impact to those events, it was necessary to give the reader a better picture on their bond. What do you think? Did I do it right. What their first argument (Which I know was one sided) forced or natural. Did Susan come off as a bit of a helper sue? Just let me know and Review below!_

_P.S. I'd also like to add, at least for my plans for the story in general; That there will also be Nasuverse counter parts to Dresden Characters. For now though, a majority of them will not have roles parallel to their characters in the Dresdenverse save for a few characters I choose like Susan. _

_P.S.S In regards to how I'm treating Nasuverse Magic and Dresedeverse magic for this story: They'll be treated as two separate in born abilities. The biggest difference being that you need magic circuits to use Nasuverse magic however killing somebody with Nasuverse magic won't corrupt the soul. For Dresdenverse magic, It's going to be a simple natural ability to effect the world and reality around you through belief and emotion. When Kariya arrives in Dresden world, through Zeltrch hijinks, he'll develop the ability to use it as well gain some of the disadvantages when it comes to being a Dresdenverse wizard and talent._

_Any advice on how to further separate these two styles of magic is more then welcome. Adhering to the rules for both will most certainly be a pain. I'm well aware that there are some Type-Lunatics out there who are more then happy to tear this story apart if it doesn't follow those particular rules strictly. I both welcome and dread that happening but I'll take whatever critique I can get at least. _


End file.
